Sand and Leaf
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: Shikamaru comes to Suna to visit his girlfriend Temari, and Gaara is jealous because he has feelings for the lazy nin. With Temari's encouragement, will Gaara go after Shikamaru? Read and find out. Yaoi, ShikaGaa. This is a fic for Gaara's B-day!


_Hey guys!! This is a little fanfiction that I wanted to write because I saw that Gaara's birthday was this month. So, happy birthday Gaara!! __Warnings:__ yaoi, maybe some OOCness, very strange pairing (GaaShikaGaa). __Disclaimer:__ hmm…last time I checked Neji and Orochimaru weren't a happy couple, so no I don't own Naruto._

_Read and Enjoy!!_

Gaara was depressed today as he watched his sister run around their home excitedly because her boyfriend was coming to town. He didn't know when it had started, but he had begun to dread the times when the leaf-nin Shikamaru would visit. Then one day he had realized, as he watched the two of them together, that he was jealous. He wasn't jealous of Shikamaru spending so much time with Temari, he was jealous of his sister getting attention from the usually lazy and emotionless ninja. Gaara had finally come to terms with the fact that he liked, and possibly loved Shikamaru.

Though the plain and awful truth was that Shikamaru was with Temari and as her brother, he had to be supportive even if it hurt him to see them so happy together. So he put on a happy face (if that's even possible for him) and decided to sit on the couch and read a book while Temari fussed over the house.

The doorbell rang and I could hear a squeal from that side of the house and a grunt as I assumed my sister jumped into Shikamaru's expectant arms. I stayed where I was and didn't even look up from my book as the couple walked into the room. "Hey Gaara," Shikamaru said. I nodded my head and continued reading my book. Shikamaru just shrugged and followed Temari into the kitchen. I sighed gratefully when the two of them left the room. I knew that the next two weeks would be a nightmare emotionally and physically.

It had been a week since Shikamaru arrived, and Gaara could tell that Temari assumed something was wrong with him. He barely came out of his room when he wasn't working as the Kazekage, and when he did he avoided her and Shikamaru as much as possible. When she confronted him about it, he tried to play it off as him wanting to give them time to their selves, but he was sure she was able to see through his poor excuse for a lie.

Gaara was sitting at the table in the kitchen when Temari came bursting into the room with a loud bang of the door. "What's wrong with you Gaara!" she demanded.

"Nothing," Gaara said easily.

"Don't give me that crap Gaara," Temari yelled at him, flinging her arms in the air in her anger. She took a big breath of air before calming down and sitting next to Gaara. "You like Shikamaru don't you Gaara," Temari asked quietly.

Gaara spit out the drink he had been sipping and gaped at her. She smiled softly and said, "Its kind of obvious Gaara, but I don't think Shikamaru has realized it yet." Gaara blinked owlishly at her, still gaping in surprise. "Gaara stop looking like an idiot. I'm your sister, did you really think I wouldn't notice you had found your first crush," she said squealing in happiness. Gaara blushed and looked away. She chuckled and said, "You should go after him Gaara."

He looked up at her quickly in surprise, "But what about you, I can't do that to you Temari," he said.

"Don't worry about me Gaara, he and I aren't really doing that great as a couple right now," she said.

Gaara's brows scrunched in confusion as he said, "But the two of you are always together, and your always clinging on him and you seem pretty happy."

She sighed and said, "That isn't true. You've been holed up in your office for too long. Shikamaru and I broke up last night."

"Please don't tell me you guys broke up because of me," Gaara said pleadingly.

"Of course not. We broke up because we see ourselves more as friends than anything else, and because I found someone who I think I might love," she said excitedly.

"Who?" Gaara said, his over protectiveness for his sister taking over.

"It's no one you know, and I'm not telling you either," she said. He glared at her, trying to figure out a way to make her tell him. "That's not the point either. The point is that now you have no reason not to go after Shikamaru, so you better take some action because he won't." She got up and left him there to think about what she had just said.

If what Temari had told him was true, Gaara could pursue Shikamaru. Gaara smiled and hoped that Shikamaru would not reject him.

Gaara had decided that he would actually make a move towards Shikamaru, and take the risk of being rejected by the leaf-nin. Gaara found the brunette sitting in the library reading a book. He looked up as Gaara entered the room. When he saw who it was he looked back at the book and said, "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Temari and I aren't dating any more since you never really liked us going out anyway."

Gaara said, "Of course I didn't like the two of you being together."

Shikamaru looked up at him confused, "What do you mean by 'of course.' Do you really hate me that much?" he asked.

Gaara chuckled and said, "Of course I don't hate you."

Shikamaru scrunched his brows up in confusion and stood up, forgetting his book for the moment. "Then why didn't you like us going out?" he asked.

Gaara didn't answer; he just closed the distance between them, and pulled Shikamaru into a kiss. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he felt Gaara's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. When Shikamaru didn't give him access, Gaara brought his hand down to the brunette's clothed cock and massaged. Shikamaru gasped at the contact and Gaara used the opening to invade his mouth.

Shikamaru stopped trying to deny the fact that he really liked this, and he moaned into the kiss. Gaara started to stroke his tongue with his own. They entered a fight for dominance, and Shikamaru decided it was time for him to take control. He easily won the battle because he was more experienced, and he pushed Gaara up against the wall. He bit and nipped Gaara's neck as he made his way down to the collar of his shirt.

Shikamaru drew back and looked at Gaara questioningly. Gaara blushed and nodded to tell Shikamaru it was okay for him to continue. The brunette ripped the shirt from Gaara's body and began to nip at the skin of his chest. He tweaked the nipples with his thumb and forefinger. This treatment made Gaara gasp and moan. The redhead writhed under Shikamaru's skilled ministrations. Who would have thought that the laziest ninja would be this attentive?

Shikamaru knelt before Gaara and stripped the redhead of his pants and boxers. Shikamaru was presented with Gaara's weeping cock and smirked up at Gaara before fully engulfing his length with his mouth and hand. He nibbled the head and licked the length of Gaara's erection before pulling back and standing up to see the redhead pant heavily. The slight blush and panting made Shikamaru's cock harden and he couldn't wait to see Gaara writhing beneath him.

Shikamaru kissed Gaara passionately before pulling back to strip himself of his clothes. The blush that covered Gaara's face deepened as he gazed at Shikamaru's naked figure. Shikamaru smirked before he pulled Gaara over to the couch that he had been sitting on and knocked the book onto the floor. He pushed Gaara down onto the couch and straddled his waist.

"Are you sure about this Gaara?" Shikamaru whispered as he slowly slid his hands up and down Gaara's sides. The redhead nodded quickly and gladly accepted the two fingers that were presented to him into his mouth. Shikamaru groaned as Gaara nibbled the pads of his fingers and then sucked slowly on his fingers. When he felt his fingers were coated enough he drew them out of Gaara's mouth.

Shikamaru circled Gaara's entrance with his wet finger before pushing it in quickly. Gaara gasped at the uncomfortable feeling, but quickly relaxed as Shikamaru stroked his erection slowly with his other hand. Shikamaru added the second finger and scissored his fingers, preparing Gaara's entrance for what was to come next. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the entrance and kissed Gaara as he thrust into his stretched entrance. Gaara gasped into the kiss and he dug his nails into Shikamaru's back from the pain.

Shikamaru thrust back and forth slowly. "F-faster Shikamaru," Gaara moaned. Shikamaru gladly obliged and sped up his thrusts, searching for that bundle of nerves that would make Gaara scream. "Shika!" Shikamaru smirked and thrust into that spot each time. Shikamaru knew he was close and started to stroke Gaara's length in time with his thrusts.

Gaara felt the tightening in his abdomen grow until he cried out as he came on his stomach and Shikamaru's hand. The clenching of Gaara's muscles around Shikamaru's length caused him to reach orgasm as well. He thrust a few more times before he came inside Gaara. He pulled out slowly, and slumped down beside Gaara, pulling him into his arms.

Gaara sighed and nuzzled into Shikamaru's chest and was extremely happy that he hadn't been rejected. Shikamaru chuckled at the cuteness of Gaara cuddling into his chest and snuggled closer to him. He listened to Gaara's breathing even out, and as he drifted off to sleep, he secretly thanked Temari for telling him that Gaara liked him how he had always liked Gaara. He also secretly thanked her for being so understanding when he told her that they couldn't be together anymore because he didn't feel right being with her while having feelings for her brother. He softly kissed Gaara's nose and fell into the most restful sleep he had had in a while.

_Okay, so it ended. I don't know if I like this as much as my other fics, but it's for Gaara's b-day (Jan 19) anyway, so happy birthday Gaara. So please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for fanfics let me know and I'll try to oblige. Love y'all, bye!!_


End file.
